User talk:Underscorre
RE: "My Childhood Horror Doll" So real life creepypasta's can be cliched??? How... If I tell you the pan dropped on my foot its just what happened, I can also not see what happened in other places that I was not there to begin with RE: Welcome THANKS FOR THE WELCOM.. Dude what the heck! Why you keep removing my messages from Lolskeletons's talk page!????? TheDarkMaster99 (talk) 14:41, April 20, 2015 (UTC) CAN YOU PLEASE BRING MY STORY BACK YOU ASSHOLE?! Gumba11gUy124 (talk) 21:42, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Request For a Review Hello, I would like your honest opinion on this before I put it to a wider wiki audience The Last Day of Ocotber(Redone) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 22:11, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Thnx Thnx for saying I'm awesome in ur profile. By the way, good luck with admin! I hope you a have a good time while war is still not out. XXAce MissingNoXx (talk) 04:40, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Woo! I hope you don't mind, but I looked at some of the CSS in your talkheader to learn. :) [[User_talk:Spicy Squirrelz| Stay Classy, ]] [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Spicy Squirrelz ]] 13:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) : Wow! Thank you so much! This is really cool. Stay awesome. : [[User_talk:Spicy Squirrelz| Stay Classy, ]] [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Spicy Squirrelz ]] 14:43, April 21, 2015 (UTC) A Question I did have a question, though. I'm working on a header for my talk page on another wiki. It has div borders and backgrounds. I can't /div them to make them stop and they seem to cover my entire talk page. Do you know how I can fix that? [[User_talk:Spicy Squirrelz| Stay Classy, ]] [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Spicy Squirrelz ]] 14:53, April 21, 2015 (UTC) : Right here: http://pastebin.com/Ka1JhhWU [[User_talk:Spicy Squirrelz| Stay Classy, ]] [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Spicy Squirrelz ]] 14:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Wow! Thank you so much! It worked! :) ::: P.S. You got a trouble maker down below. [[User_talk:Spicy Squirrelz|''Stay Classy,'' ]] [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Spicy Squirrelz ]] 15:08, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Message from LordMReaper Concerning the Deletion of a Story great, you too, it seems that every administrator does'nt get my fucking point around here. So, I will tell you the same thing I told LOLSKELETONS: FUCK OFF!!! Story Name "Revenge"? Hi. I wanted to create a pasta named "Revenge". However, it said I wasn't allowed to edit it and stuff. I'm pretty sure a pasta named "Revenge" existed and was deleted. Is there any way I can post one? Thanks :) Chiyami (talk) 06:36, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Move this page for me? Hello, I'm SoPretentious. This page Report 1: Meredith Koenig- Insects needs to be re-named. Would you change the title so it reads, "Report 1: Meredith Koenig—Insects"? I do believe the "1" doesn't necessarily need to be changed to "One" as that may very well be the author's prerogative. It's a very good story. If you read it, tell me what you think. USER~TALK~EDITS 06:55, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: "Revenge" http://pastebin.com/JvVNEPN3 Here's the pasta, I hope it works c: Thanks. Problem with Wikia Hello, I had a major problem with Wikia that made the page practically unusable - the page loaded incomplete and the load time were excruciately long. Cookies were, to my knowledge outright blocked, the editor wouldn't load and links wouldn't even register upon pressing. Guess what? It seems that it was because of the Network that I was connected to. Problem outright disappears, once I connect to another network. So, my question - how to solve this issue, so the page would work properly on my main Network connection? Thanks. BrokenGlasses (talk) 13:13, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: "Revenge" K, got it c: I'll continue working on it, thanks. Do you have any suggestions or anything I could use for improvement? :) Chiyami (talk) 17:55, April 22, 2015 (UTC) I Broke Something Hello! I think I accidentally broke something, I wrote my first blog and it doesn't show up under my blog tab: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Doom_Vroom I can access it here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Doom_Vroom/OC,_Storytelling_and_Other_Things I usually look at the coding on other people's pages to see what I've done wrong, but I can't "Edit" another person's blog and therefore I can't see what I've done wrong. I'm in no hurry to have it fixed, so if you are busy then there is no rush :) Thanks for your time and sorry for breaking something. Doom Vroom (talk) 19:28, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Ah! I was worried that I'd done something really wrong. Easiest fix ever, right? XD Thank you for the help, Underscorre. Doom Vroom (talk) 19:37, April 22, 2015 (UTC) HELP could you do something about morgan keys profile. He is using my real name as a profile name and iv'e talked with him IRL. It is upsetting for me. Please help. Ravagerofrepent (talk) 14:38, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay Thanks anyway. I'll deal with it myself IRL. Ravagerofrepent (talk) 14:48, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Accidental Block!! :Hey there admin! I just have to say, i got blocked for repeatedly uploading a post. To be honest, i just thought the post was being monitored. I didn't realize you were actually deleting it! I apologize, but i think my story is postworthy: There is just a few problems with the format, and you know what they were. I don't know how to fix it. Can you help me please? Because I really want my story out there, i just am not used to the website formatting. Sorry again, no disrespect meant! Thanks! :Lampy The Lamp Lamp (talk) 17:11, April 23, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: See, I Did not recognize you were saying you were going to delete it. I didn't see the messages by the time you blocked me. Anyway, what do you mean quality standards? I can not tell. I'm not being vain but specifics would be amazing. Lampy The Lamp Lamp (talk) 17:14, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Also, I meant coding errors, not formatting errors. Like how my posts did this. :I figured out the problem. But more specifics would be better instead of just like outright deleting it. Lampy The Lamp Lamp (talk) 17:16, April 23, 2015 (UTC) RE:Spellings I apologize. I knew that the wiki allowed different regional spellings and I even knew that the author was English, but what I did not know (I am not proud of this) is that there were two different spellings of realize/realise. Sorry about that. I only edit things that I am certain are wrong or that spell check points out (spell check underlines realise, so it confused me further). I'll be more careful in the future, again I apologize for the mess up. I hope that one of these days we can talk without it being about me misunderstanding something :) Doom Vroom (talk) 20:04, April 23, 2015 (UTC) pfft thanks for the grammar...--Heavymetalviking (talk) 21:08, April 23, 2015 (UTC) The Whispers and the Woods Just saying I think this one should be deleted. The Whispers and the Woods USER~TALK~EDITS 10:05, April 24, 2015 (UTC) hey umm you deleted a story of mine, My Fear Of Mirrors, why? it says because its a spinoff but its not.. i didnt base the story off of anything but events that happened to me.. so what was wrong with it and os there a way i can repost it?KiausT (talk) 15:08, April 24, 2015 (UTC) woops.. i just now read the pop up on your page.. im sorryKiausT (talk) 15:10, April 24, 2015 (UTC) but its not centered around bloody marry.. shes just in it..KiausT (talk) 15:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC) oh. sorry about thatKiausT (talk) 15:22, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh, one more thing, and sorry for bothering you so much, but what about my email? Is that an okay thing to post, or will that get me in trouble? Am I allowed to at least mention a creature that i didnt create? like "Thats why rituals such as Bloody Mary exist."KiausT (talk) 19:15, April 24, 2015 (UTC) aweosme! thanks!KiausT (talk) 19:31, April 24, 2015 (UTC) what was wrong with my stoey this time??KiausT (talk) 19:44, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Uh-Oh This Author keeps re-uploading the story Google Maps. Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 19:55, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE:Ninja Alright, thank you! :) Doom Vroom (talk) 20:13, April 24, 2015 (UTC) A pasta to Mark For Review Hi Underscorre! I have a pasta that should be Marked For Review. Here's the link to it: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Circus_-_The_Weed_Substitute I tried my best to fix up some of the spelling errors and awkward wording that it contained but I feel like it still needs fixing. However, There may be some other errors that I didn't pick up on that others may see. I don't think regular users like myself have the power to mark pastas for review so that's why I'm coming to you for this. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 04:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 04:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "M4R" message Thanks for the advice! Do I add the template in source mode and how do I apply it without messing thge whole page up? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 06:15, April 25, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 06:15, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Unnecessary Edits Hi Under, this user has been making some unnecessary edits as of late. They aren't messing up the story very badly, but they aren't quality edits either. Most recent example. While he does turn numbers into words, something that is generally considered better practise, his other edits on the story are unnecessary (while the numbers -> words isn't very important either). Another not-quality edit is this. He does make some genuine edits to the story, fixing wording and stuff, but he also changes stuff that are extremely minor and should be left to the writer. For example, he changes the minus sign ('-') into double minus, or something. He also puts a space between ellipsis and the next word, something that many writers don't like. The same goes with this and this (I reverted this one). The rest of his/hers edits are pretty much the same. MrDupin (talk) 10:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :I understand, I only wanted to point out that with good changes to stories, he also makes edits that are pointless. I went ahead and fixed the ones that are very pointless. :By the way, how to you add the double-dash thing? I cannot see it on my keyboard. MrDupin (talk) ::Thanks for all your support, I appreciate it. And thanks for pointing the dash thing out. MrDupin (talk) 13:15, April 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Answers Thanks for clearing that up. One more quick clarification, if I may. If I rename a page and I have the 'leave redirect' option checked, it will automatically leave a redirect, right? MrDupin (talk) 13:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Got it. Thanks for the help. MrDupin (talk) 13:42, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Template" message Thanks Underscorre! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 07:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 07:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Dead Oswald" I don't understand why do you delete creepypasta that what i add? Excuse me, could you come back my pasta to site? It called Dead Oswald. Thank you so much. LoboTaker (dyskusja) 10:19, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: 5000 Unfortunately I am sure a majority of those are me messaging users telling them that their story was not up to quality standards. Semicolon closing parenthesis. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:52, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :And this is a prime example of why I shouldn't respond to messages at five in the morning. (As edits on talk pages don't count towards article edits.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:02, April 26, 2015 (UTC) An Edit I just wanted to tell you that the last little edit SoPretentious made on My Grandfather Suffered from Dementia was actually him just fixing something that I'd mentioned to him (he was actually putting it back to the way WriterJosh had it). If you take a second look at the sentence, it actually needs that conjunction in there for it to work. Just wanted to let you know so there was no confusion. Have a good one friend. Jay Ten (talk) 13:47, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, it's only a comma splice if there's no conjunction. It's basically just a compound sentence. We may have to agree to disagree, but I'd like to get on the same page so there's no problems in the future. I can see nothing wrong with the way WriterJosh had it to begin with, and actually feel like the thought he's referencing at the beginning of the sentence is primarily the man in the corner with the rest just being fluff. It's really not a big deal to me other than I just wanted you to know why SP had changed it and why I changed it back. I'm sure there are some things that we feel differently about, but I'm up for discussing them. If you ever want to discuss anything on Skype, feel free to message me. And thanks for pointing that out about the blog. I had it saved that way and hadn't corrected it yet. Jay Ten (talk) 16:01, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem man. Anytime you think I may be off about something, always feel free to bring it up (there are a lot of grey areas, and I'm by no means an authority on...anything). Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 16:11, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Please? How do you remove a category? Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 21:09, April 26, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 21:16, April 26, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords To Walk without a Shadow I read the M4R on the page "Shade's". Personally, I think that name works great, except "without" should not be capitalized. USER~TALK~EDITS 06:51, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Please delete it Hi Underscore. I need you to delete my pasta, A Hidden Folder. Many think it's bad, and personally, it is. I don't think it has potential, so I'll just gonna let go. RuckusQuantum 10:55, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Titles Got it, thanks! USER~TALK~EDITS 13:00, April 27, 2015 (UTC) And So the Rain Continues to Fall Would you move this one to, "And so the Rain Continues to Fall"? USER~TALK~EDITS 13:08, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :Done. Hope I didn't mess anything up... MrDupin (talk) 13:24, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Pasta of the Month issue (?) If I remember correctly, there was another pasta under '11 Miles' in the voting page, that seemed to have more than 70 votes. Now '11 Miles' has 100+ votes (while I think it previously had about 10-20) and the other pasta is nowhere to be seen. Did something happen, or am I terribly confused? MrDupin (talk) 18:00, April 27, 2015 (UTC) There's Something Wrong With The TV Would you move this one to, "There's Something Wrong With the TV"? USER~TALK~EDITS 02:36, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Done. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:38, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Rollback/Admin Requests I noticed that the recent rollbacker's application (by me and SoPretentious) got very little response. Most of the comments of support/oppose came from staff. Shouldn't the public be more involved in the process? I know that most users won't care and won't contribute anything meaningful to the application, but shouldn't the system be a bit more open nevertheless? Wouldn't it be better if applications were highlighted? I know this isn't that important, but being more open about staff joinings/promotions seems more in-line with the wiki's general behavior than the current system. MrDupin (talk) 10:05, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I always seem to overlook the small things in those templates. Thanks for catching and fixing them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:38, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Will do. Done. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:40, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Posted Story as Blog Post http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dkyle/lost_eposode;elmo Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 17:55, April 28, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Done. Jay Ten (talk) 18:01, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Ninjas... Ninjas everywhere! | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:02, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::They all wear orange! Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 18:05, April 28, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Noticing There's something new at the bottom of the stories, there's a link that says, this page as patrolled. What's that about? USER~TALK~EDITS 19:03, April 28, 2015 (UTC) thank you! For un-protecting my page! AlixeTiir (talk) 19:41, April 28, 2015 (UTC) A question regarding story attribution... Four of the stories currently on this wiki are my intellectual property (Still Winter, Behind You, The Chosen One and The Face of Eternity), they are all CC-BY-SA, but as I understand it, I legally retain the right of attribution under that license. Is there a way I could put my attribution in them, or is that only for administrators to do? (If you need proof that I have written those pastas, the archived User Submissions list shows me as the author of them. I also have the original files, Still Winter has been attributed to me at another website, The Chosen One has been attributed to me on youtube, and much of what I've written has been posted on my DeviantArt.) Thank you again! AlixeTiir (talk) 20:50, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Story Idea I've got a new idea for a story (or a story format) and I wanted your input on it. I'm not that sure something like this is accepted here. So, well, I thought about writing a 'choose your own adventure' creepypasta. If you're not familiar with the term I can explain later. Every 'option' in the story would be all in one page, so as not to flood the wiki. The player would jump to the different options by clicking on anchor-links. I haven't seen anything like it on the wiki, so maybe the format isn't accepted. Of course, the QS will still apply, but I won't to know if something like this is possible. MrDupin (talk) 08:20, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. I'll see if I have time to do it then. MrDupin (talk) 09:29, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Archived Thanks for archiving my talk page. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:13, April 29, 2015 (UTC) well, it's the only thing I can use now, after getting every story of mine deleted, plus I made a new creature called Night Terror, and I really don't want to have it deleted, so I'm being more cautious this time...LordMReaper (talk) 13:23, April 29, 2015 (UTC)LordMReaper one other question, if the writing in the workshop is good, will it get on the wiki for example: I wrote Jeff the Killer (just an example I didn't) on the workshop in the beginning will my jeff the killer story become a regular page on this wiki?LordMReaper (talk) 13:31, April 29, 2015 (UTC)LordMReaper ok, I just have to wait then, btw can you please read it and let me know what you think of it? if it is good I'll add it along with a few images, if it is bad, please tell me what is wrong with it... LordMReaper (talk) 13:40, April 29, 2015 (UTC)LordMReaper ok, well nevermind ahead of time... turns out my creature takes on the familliar slenderman apparently, I'll have to fix that in my rough draft again...LordMReaper (talk) 13:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC)LordMReaper I feel so dumb smh Okay, so I posted my spinoff on the thing you told me to, and i regratably forgot to gove an edit summary.... Can i resubmit my link and add the summary to it without breaking any rules? KiausT (talk) 21:14, April 29, 2015 (UTC) SMH Well i got an email say that someone had deleted my appeal and the reason for it was because "No Edit Summary Was Given" however i did write a summary about the story right before i added the linkKiausT (talk) 21:46, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Holy cow.. Im an idiot.. Itsaid deleted, but it didnt say why because who ever edited it didnt put an edit summary.. im an idiot..KiausT (talk) 21:50, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much for your help with creepypasta for kids This is a project I've been trying to get going but never managed to get off the back burner. Somehow CrazyWords found it (I have no idea how) and has been really gung-ho. I really appreciate any help and/or advice with this (you know how I am with computers) that you can give. If you want to be an administrator or anything just say so. As a parent I think it is a good thing to have a nice safe site for kids to go to, God knows I wouldn't want children reading my work. lol. Speaking of my work that children shouldn't read, would you give The Gym Teacher a look over and tell me what you think? It is easily the best thing I have written for the wiki and I'd love to get some feedback. Thanks so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:06, April 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Blog Read Empy's talk page please, and you will see what my intention was. I am fully aware that I made a mistake there - on par with underestimating Wikia's software. Senjumaru Shutara 11:04, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Dead Oswald Thank you for info about my pasta. "Dead Oswald" is not a spin-off of "Suicidemouse.avi", in bonus note I added about them as curiosity. Of course, I agree with an errors on this pasta. My and my friend English is...hmm...bad? Apologise me. A copy of my pasta Hi tom I wrote the witches den and it was delted. now why i respect that deicion i would like to know if it was possible to get a copy of my pasta as the one saved on my pc has been deleted because of a sires of unfortunate events. i will not post it agin however i do want my work so i can show my friends Ninjapanda93 (talk) 19:58, April 30, 2015 (UTC) My Pasta Thanks This was my First Pasta so i didnot have high hopes ThE666IsHeAre (talk) 20:00, April 30, 2015 (UTC)the devil comesThE666IsHeAre (talk) 20:00, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Copy Thanks for ninjaing(?) that copy to "Ninja"panda. Jay Ten (talk) 20:34, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Story posted on blog Take a look at this. MrDupin (talk) 09:21, May 1, 2015 (UTC) How to Archive My Talk Page Hi Underscorre! My talk page is getting a little big but I don't know how to archive my talk page. Someone told me how to do it but the tutorial wasn't very clear. Can you explain how to do it? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 22:34, May 1, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 22:34, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Images I recently checked out some of the images hosted here. I have to say, some are just terrible and they don't seem to appear on the wiki. I mean, look at this. It's spam more than anything. Shouldn't something be done with images such as this, or isn't it an issue? MrDupin (talk) 22:42, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :Understood. If the 'image purging' happens, please let me know so I can help. MrDupin (talk) 11:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I fucked up http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Suggested_Reading Tried to link Suggested Reading on a blog post using brackets. It has come to my attention that the blog has been categorized in Suggested Reading, most likely a fail in the linking from yours truly. The blog is titled SychoSamuel/Hello!ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 05:47, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :Linked it for you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Tom! I'll let you know if I have any issues with the archiving process! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 15:16, May 2, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 15:16, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Why can't beings work? It looked like it could work to me. Technically, the story was about an unknown creature. Also, it had cryptozoology as a base. It looked like it would fit perfectly. How exactly does it not fit? BrianBerta (talk) 17:04, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Yeah, I just undid the edit, got sidetracked, and forgot about it. Thanks for warning them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:07, May 2, 2015 (UTC) K got it. Okay, that makes more sense. Thanks. BrianBerta (talk) 17:11, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Color-code I asked RuckusQuantum how to color-code a signature, and he said to ask you. So...how do you color-code a signature? R*I*S*N*G*F*U*S*I*O*N 17:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC)